


Forever

by AlsyWalsy



Series: Showdown 2017 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: Lady Belle receives a special birthday present..Prompts: What we don’t understand, Harmony, Forbidden kiss under mistletoe





	Forever

The music was wonderful, calling many couples to the centre of the dance floor with its rhythm and harmony, similar to pure magic. The nobles danced with a practised ease with several allowing themselves to let loose and dance close enough for the gossips to notice. This allowed the Lady of the hour to sneak out unnoticed and disappear into the gardens.

Most of the guards were inside enjoying the party, allowing Belle to move through the lantern lit gardens without interruption. It wasn’t far to the oak tree, and she was early by several minutes, but she hurried nonetheless. She wanted to see him.

“I do believe my note said to meet me at midnight, dearest.” The owner of the sing song voice was not yet visible.

“It’s my birthday; I am technically allowed to do what I want.”

Belle came to a stop beneath the newly flourishing branches of the oak – her favourite spot in the castle grounds and had been since she was old enough to explore on her own. She leant back against the rough trunk, enjoying the cool spring air in contrast to the stuffy warmth of the party.

“Don’t you do that anyway?” The voice giggled and she joined in the laughter.

“Are you going to show yourself or am I to speak to a tree all night? You know, you technically missed my birthday. I should be upset with you.”

“Upset?” A dark figure stepped out from behind the tree, moving with an almost feline-like grace and speed to stand in front of her. “It is still your birthday, my early bird.”

“That does not change the facts.”

She brought one hand to rest on his leather clad chest. She could feel his warmth through the layers of fine clothing. He always ran warm. A side effect of the curse, he claimed.

“Does that mean you do not wish for your present, dearest?”

“I told you not to get me a present, Rumple.”

The Dark One huffed and pulled away from her. “What good is being able to summon anything if I can’t gift you whatever you want?”

“Because magic comes with a price, you taught me that yourself. The day we met, I believe.”

He was pacing back and forth just a couple of steps in front of her. He had a tendency to get worked up when they spoke of his magic. One night he had admitted that magic had caused him to lose his son. And he didn’t want to lose her the same way. She stepped forwards and slipped her arms around him to stop his movement.

“You are a silly man. And yet I love you. Now stop sulking and give me my present.”

“No.” He giggled and vanished in a puff of magic, nearly causing her to fall over in surprise.

“Rumple!”

“Just because you are early does not mean you get your present before I am ready to give it.”

Belle spun around and found Rumplestiltskin perched delicately on one of the lower branches, holding a little piece of greenery in his hand. She shook her head and smiled. “I suppose I shall just wait down here.”

“Yes, do.” He giggled that little trill of his and examined the berries on the greenery. “Did you know that this tree has a parasite?”

“What?”

“This plant. It is a parasite.” He plucked off a berry and playfully flicked it at her.

“The mistletoe is beautiful but I suppose you are right. You know, there are tales about such a plant.”

“I have been around for several centuries, of course I know the tales of the kissing plant. Tradition states that with each kiss a berry must be plucked until none remain. Then the kissing must stop. They also say bad luck befalls any woman who refuses the kiss.”

“I had not heard those tales.” She enjoyed learning from him but learning was always a little more interesting when kisses we involved.

“What we don’t understand about our pasts is why traditions began. But traditions should be honoured, don’t you think?” Rumple’s large eyes seem to glint in the moonlight, the imp coming to the surface. “How many berries do you think adorn this tree?”

It all happened in a flash. One moment she had been looking up at her wonderfully daft sorcerer and the next she felt a warm body against her, pressing her back to the tree. He was not a large man but he was big enough to stand over her, blocking everything but him from her senses. She was not about to complain.

“If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.”

“But this is so much more fun, dearest.” He leant in close enough for her to feel his breath against her lips.

She found herself growing impatient for his promised kisses. It had been nearly two weeks since he had visited her last and she had literally been counting the hours until they could be within each other’s arms once more. Why didn’t he kiss her?

“What are you waiting for?” Her voice came breathier than she had intended it to.

“It is wrong to kiss a woman who is betrothed to another.”

He was teasing her but the words hurt her. She had been dreading this night as well as looking forward to it. Her Father had decided it would be a good idea to combine celebrations for her birthday with those of her engagement to the oaf Gaston. Being his wife felt dangerously close to a death sentence – or at least a life of control, child bearing and not real brightness and colour.

“Rumplestiltskin. If you do not kiss me now I shall walk away and you shall never get to see me again.” She felt his body tense against hers and knew that he had taken her seriously. A moment later his lips were on hers in a searing kiss, burning with passion and his desire to keep her for himself.

Several kisses later and she had to push him away to take a moment to just breathe. Her lungs were burning but she would not be parted from him for long.

“You still owe me that present..”

“Ah..” He laughed, a sound far more genuine and more like the man she saw within. “Come away with me?”

“I am not too sure my Papa would approve. Where?”

“My home..” He looked so shy all of a sudden and then she understood why. “Forever.”

“You mean it?”

“With all my heart.”

A life with Rumple was what she wanted. He would allow her her freedom, allow her to read, and never expect her to provide him with an army of strapping young sons to go hunting with. She would miss her Father and the few friends she had.. but maybe she could return.

“You don’t have to, of course.. I can get you another present. Perhaps one of your favourite book-“

She cut him off with a kiss. “Yes. Forever with you is exactly what I want.”

The grin on his face was so bright she thought she may go blind. He pressed his forehead against hers and let out a deep breath. “It’s a deal.”

 


End file.
